Bandits (Oblivion)
Bandits are opportunistic vagabonds who will attack any travelers or adventurers as soon as they detect them. Bandits usually roam the major roads that link the cities of Cyrodiil. They sometimes take up residence inside or just outside of ruins, forts and caves. They are found at most camps around Cyrodiil. A bandit may be any of the major races of Tamriel. They are generally outfitted with mismatched light armor, depending on the Hero's level. They will always wear at least a light armor cuirass and boots, except for bandit hedge wizards, who may wear a robe instead of a cuirass. Common bandits will never wear a helmet. Bandit ringleaders and other high-ranking bandits will usually have an enchanted weapon and will wear a helmet, along with enchanted armor. Bandits may carry anywhere from one to three lockpicks. Bandits and Marauders will fight each other if they meet. This is most common in Rockmilk Cave. Bandits will also fight other creatures in the wild. Similar to the bandit is the Highwayman. Subtypes Black bow bandit The Black Bow Bandits are a group of bandits that use bows called Black Bows. Their Leader is Black Brugo and is interacted in a quest that includes Mazoga the Orc. The Count of Leyawiin is the source of the quest. The Count will give an 100 septim bounty for each Black Bow given to him. Bandit The standard melee bandit. Their light armor will vary depending on your current level. Bandit Bowman Bandit Bowman is an aggressive bandit and will attack on sight with bows and arrows.These bandits' bows and arrows will most often be dependent on the Hero's level. They will usually run back and continue shooting if approached them; otherwise, they might have a back-up weapon, such as a dagger. Like ordinary bandits, they will have mismatched light armor that is level-dependent, and no helmets. They typically have less health than their melee counterparts, due to different races and classes. Bandit Hedge Wizard Bandit Hedge Wizards are magic users. These bandits are normally Bretons. They often will wear a plain gray robe and may be equipped with enchanted clothes. They may have leveled armor boots and a leveled dagger. Hedge wizards will often cast invisibility or chameleon spells, then attack you with the dagger or Destruction magic. They are usually found with other bandits, and are found inside or around Ayleid ruins, forts, or caves. Bandit Ringleader Bandit Ringleaders are Bandits who are tougher than the average bandit. They will usually carry light armor and weapons of high quality in comparison to the Hero's level. It is common to find one or two Ringleaders in locations with large numbers of bandits. Locations where bandit ringleaders may frequently be found include: *Dzonot Cave *Red Lane Camp *Rockmilk Cave *Sercen *Talwinque *Two Decker Camp *Vilverin Bandit Carrier A powerful and well-equipped bandit, typically Redguard or Imperial. Found only with The Orrery official plug-in. They carry the stolen Orrery pieces and tend to be equipped with powerfully enchanted armor when the Hero's level is high. Gallery Bandit Spellsword.png|Bandit Spellsword Bandit Bowman 3.png|Bandit Bowman Bandit Bowman 2.png|Another Bowman Bandit Bowman 1.png|A third Bowman Bandit Archer 2.png|Bandit Archer Bandit Archer 1.png|Another Archer Appearances * * * * * de:Banditen (Oblivion) ru:Бандит (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Characters